There is known, as a conventional binding machine, the binding machine disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,346.
The binding machine is provided with an opening available for inserting an item therein. A bifurcated arm is moved toward the recess of the opening so as to traverse the opening. Both ends of a tie-like member are guided toward the lower portion of the item by the front-end portions of the bifurcated arm; thereby the tie-like member is turned around the item. Thus, the both ends of the tie-like member are tied by being twisted.